


21 Years of You and Me

by Basicperfectionist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Reincarnation, Reincarnation AU, Slow Build, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicperfectionist/pseuds/Basicperfectionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha and Connie have known each other since they were infants. As they age, they start getting little inklings of their past life. A story about best friends growing up, falling in love, making friends, and trying to survive life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Years of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a slow start but I am excited! A multichapter fic focused around springles because there are just not of that!

When they first met, it was because their mothers had been childhood friends. Ms.Braus held her ten month old baby girl in her arms while one year old Connie was showered with gifts far too much for a baby. After a while of sitting still, Sasha started to cry and babble impatiently. Noticing the other baby’s obvious distress, Connie cooed and reached his chubby fingers out to her. The mothers sat, genuinely shocked, when their children locked fingers and the baby girl instantly calmed. They gently laid them on the blanket on the floor and watched as Connie put his arm across Sasha’s chest in a manner that seemed almost protective. Laying together, the babies slowly drifted to sleep. Ms. Springer torn her eyes away from the children to meet look at her best friend, blinking slowly in awe.

“I have never seen him do that…” she whispered in disbelief, “It was like… He wanted to protect her…”

The other mother nodded slowly, running her fingers through her red-brown curls slowly, “Sasha is usually so hard to calm down. Most of the time I have to give her something to eat for her to settle down, especially like that… How strange…”

On the floor, baby Connie dreamed. His dreams were ones that his young mind would not remember as he aged, but at the moment, he knew them vividly. A girl, beautiful and energetic, swung from the trees, avoiding the huge hands that made grabs at her. The tie holding her long hair up had fallen out, leaving the curls to fall freely around her face.

“Sasha!” he heard himself scream warning, but it was too late. The hand had plucked her from the air, crushing her with ease.

The baby whimpered softly, fingers curling in Sasha’s dress. He didn’t understand the pain he was feeling and it frightened him. When his mother started to pull him away from the girl, he screamed in protest, little fists flailing. Acting quickly, the mother him back with the baby girl, gasping at how quickly he settled back down. His lips moved, stunning both mothers.

“Sa...sass...sash...a…”


End file.
